¡No Estoy Celosa!
by Mei Nara
Summary: [Oneshot] — Acabo de ver a Shikamaru con la chica de anteojos, sonriente. ¿Y sabes qué? No sentí nada— agarro del cuello al oso de peluche y tomandoló con fuerza— Solo unas ganas inmensas de matarlos a ambos.


_Me tarde bastante, no? Pero quiero regalar este rewiens a la pareja mas genial! Shikatema que están cada vez menos la cantidad... pero es segura, aunque ya se hallan separado, en el anime de nuevo(Kishimoto tiene la culpa xD)_

**Nota: **Continuare con **"Apuesto que te enamoras de mi"**, así que esperen la próxima semana(mas precisamente viernes o domingo) que lo actualizaré seguido. Solo tendrá diez capítulos._  
_

_Sin mas, gracias por leerlo._

* * *

**¡No estoy celosa!**

**Oneshot ShikaTema**

**"Lo que la locura dicta, los celos lo creen"**

* * *

— Bienvenida Temari-sama, soy su guía Genma, es un placer conocerla.— besando su mano y hacia una reverencia.

Ella pestañeo dos veces, ¿No iba a acompañarlo en el trayecto Shikamaru como siempre lo hacia? Era una costumbre en Konoha sus largas charlas con un genio en todos los sentidos; aunque odiaba su pereza era un buen compañero si de acompañar se trata. Sin mencionar el hecho de que era la razón por la cual viajar a esa país no era del todo malo.

Tsunade vio el rostro confundido de esta y decidió sacarle la pregunta en mente:

— Shikamaru está designado a otra misión, sin mencionar el hecho de que no acepto ser mas tu guía.— comentó la Hokage con un tono pícaro.

Shizune la miró con enojo, a lo mejor era su forma de vengarse de Shikamaru por haberla hecho quedar en ridículo al contradecirla en opiniones de Guerra y ser elegido como futuro reemplazante de ella.

Aunque lo quería mucho, también le gustaba fastidiarlo debes en cuando y esta era una oportunidad.

Temari por su parte, lo tomó con calma, realmente con calma. Miro a su nuevo compañero e hizo un gesto de reverencia muy dulce, sonriendo tiernamente; no quería que se le diera de fama como la embajadora que nadie quería guiar. Con respecto al traidor del Nara juniors lo vería después, no era como que iba a mostrarse preocupada porque un simple lacayo no quiera acompañarlo.

Como todo una diplomática ignoró el ultimo comentario de la Hokage e hizo una reverencia y se fue perseguida por el hombre que acababa de conocer y que ya, había olvidado su nombre.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

Shikamaru se dirigió con pereza a la oficina de la Hokage dándole su reloj las ocho de la mañana. Ya se encontraba mucha gente trabajando alrededor de la problemática de su Hokage. Solo esperaba que su encuentro con ella sea lo mas llevadero posible, lo que no se imagino que saldría Temari de allí acompañada por otro hombre de Konoha que no sea él.

Con su normal calma se propuso a saludarla pero esta siguió mirando hacia el camino ignorándolo. Pasando al lado de él con la frente en alto.

Se dispuso a detenerla cuando vió que llegaba Tenten a recibirla con su cara adormilada, se preguntó si debía esperar o interrumpir. La chica castaña lo miró con enfado y le dijo:

— Shikamaru, la Hokage te esta esperando.— mandó exigente y por no generar problemas prosiguió a su prioridad como ninja sin antes desviarle un mirada a la kunoichi de Suna que ni lo miró.

Algo no funcionaba bien.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Temari? ¿Qué hizo Shikamaru que te haga enojar? — preguntó la mujer del equipo Gai tomando otro sorbo de té, y veía a la recién nombrada con cara de fastidio.

— No estoy enojada con él, no digas tonterías.— siguió ella con su tono calmado para decirlas cosas— Él no es razón para que una dama como yo se enoje Tenten. Solo es el hecho de que no quiso ser mi guía, entendí que a lo mejor no me soporta, entonces lo mejor es tener menos trato con él, eso es todo.

— Entiendo, pero no te preocupes que es así con todas, admito que nos ignora a todas las chicas en nuestros momentos de locura, excepto a esa chica del departamento de decodificacion— miró al techo como buscando el nombre que no recordaba y Temari escuchaba atentamente— La tímida Shion, vaya nunca he conocido una replica exacta de Hinata cuando ve a Naruto.

— No me digas que el vago de Konoha, se consiguió una novia— comenzó a analizar sus palabras y terminar con una sonrisa forzada, continuando con la intriga de saber bien el titulo de la relacion— ¿O sea, salen juntos, no?

— No lo sé. Pero se que Ino hizo un escándalo a Shikamaru diciéndole que no la iba a aceptar como cuñada a una chica que tartamudea cuando esta con él, supongo que quiere alguien que lo mantenga en cinta. Sabes como es Ino a veces.— rodando sus ojos al recordar esa divertida charla que se entero todo Konoha.

Y el resto de la charla de la nueva compañerita del Nara, que solo faltaba el toque final para declararlos oficialmente novios. A lo que la kunoichi de Suna lo tomó como algo normal como adolescente que es Shikamaru, pero que sí le molesto.

Ahora entendía un poco mejor el porque de que no quería ser su guía, para que no levante sospechas en su novia, odiaba que su amigo fuera tan mandoneado.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

En la tan conocida oficina de la Hokage, el domador de sombras recibió la tarea de acompañar a Shion en una misión bastante sencilla decodificando un texto que le tomaría solo un día por descifrar.

Mientras tomaba la hoja bostezo sonoramente y cuando Tsunade le hizo señas de que se marche, él la miró firmemente:

— Tsunade-sama, pensé que me mandaría como guía de Subaku No Temari.- fue directo al grano, por si no era notorio el disconforme con el que le hayan quitado ese lugar sin antes avisarle al menos.

— ¿Estas celoso, Shikamaru?—

— No se trata de eso.— No continuó con el juego que siempre le planteaba está, para buscarlo.— Creia que seria yo, él que la acompañe.

— Me pareció que Genma es bastante responsable también para cuidarla, ¿no crees?—él la siguió mirando esperando una respuesta mas convincente de la que obtuvo— Ademas yo la vi muy emocionada con este nuevo compañero.

— Como usted ordene— continuó, algo estaba tramando la rubia de dos coletas con esa sonrisa altanera. Pero eso no haría que no pudiera hablar con Temari una vez mas. Se dispuso a marcharse a buscar a Shion para terminar con eso lo mas antes posible— Espero que Genma no vuelva asustado de los tratos que recibe de esa mujer

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

Genma se comportó como un rey se comporta con su reina, ¿Y como no hacerlo cuando tiene a Subaku no Temari al lado de él?.

Siempre era agradable estar con ella y participar cuando necesitaba una opinión de gustos de hombres o verla sonreír de la nada. Esa si era una mujer con todas las letras, y negó por completo los rumores de su relación con Shikamaru, ¿Cómo podian emparejarlo con alguien así? Ella se merecía muchísimo mas.

— Oye, ¿Pasa algo malo?— preguntó Temari al ver a su guía embobado con ella, esas actitudes no le gustaba de los hombres, por eso era agradable estar con Shikamaru, él por lo menos escuchaba lo que decía.

— No, no, no. En absoluto— giró su cabeza sonrojado por la tonta impresión que le dejo a la joven.

— Mejor así, no vayan a andar corriendo el rumor de que soy mala con mis guías. Y en cuanto tengas un problema con alguna actitud mía, házmelo saber por favor— tocó su nariz giñandole el ojo. Al castaño le sorprendía las actitudes dulces que podía tomar la hermana de Kazekage.

— No se preocupes por mi, estoy bien. Y creo que lo del Nara fue por Shion— terminó para seguirla a la rubia que se detuvo al oír de nuevo ese nombre de la persona que ya estaba odiando.

Era el momento justo para sacarle información a un ninja, la mente de Temari no paraba de procesar y eso de las compras fue para buscar a esa chica con gafas rubia y averiguar él por qué Shikamaru la veía atractiva o le compraria para su cumpleaños unos anteojos.

— ¿Shion?

— Se rumoreo por el líder del escuadrón de codificaciones que ellos están saliendo juntos y que él inclusive, la salvo de que se lastimara en la invasión que tuvimos, lo recuerdo bien porque se fracturó una pierna aquella vez. Sin mencionar que a su padre le pidió estrictamente verla en el campo de decodificando y no en el de batalla.

Su cabeza seguía compilando información sin cesar.

Hasta que por arte de magia, como si tanto nombrarlo diera frutos, apareció Shikamaru pasando a lo lejos con una joven detrás, sin duda Shion que... no era nada sexy pero para las expectativas de Shikamaru estaba bien. La puntada en su orgullo, fue muy extraña ya que no había sentido nada parecido antes.

Algo como una piedra en su zapato, bastante filosa por cierto.

— Dejemos de hablar de él, que no me interesa— actuó muy bien, ignorando la anterior escena. — Continuemos con nuestro trayecto.

Debía comprarle unos anteojos a su amigo.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

El Nara caminaba con apuros anormales que genero desconfianza en su compañera que en un momento lo detuvo.

Ella se encontraba muy feliz por el hecho primero de su compañía sino que se iba a encontrar esa misma noche con su admirador secreto que sus pistas lo llevaban a Shikamaru. Tal vez, aprovechaba por medio de las cartas para saciar su timidez.

O por lo menos, no se imaginaba(o no podría aceptar) otro que no sea Shikamaru. Él Nara debía ser el admirador secreto.

— Shikamaru-kun, esta muy apresurado el día de hoy, ¿No es así?— preguntó Shion deteniéndose en la puerta del departamento de decodificador y aprovechando el momento para tomar su mano.

— Es que esta noche tengo algo muy importante que hacer, así que me gustaría terminarlo lo mas antes posible. Así que hagamóslo rápido, por favor— La notó nuevamente colorada como un tomate.

Es que a veces pensaba que no le agradaba estar con él, o no entendía a la joven porque se ponía roja y el tartamudeo. O simplemente como estaba acostumbrada a mujeres problemáticas no era posible ver bien sus actitudes que asimilaba con los de una niña pequeña.

— Y-yo tengo una cena muy importante hoy.— levantó la voz de su tono normal. Esperando que se produjera una charla mas desenvuelta.— Veras, estuve conociendo un chico que me mandaba cartas, entonces hoy me dijo que vaya al restaurante principal de Konoha a las ocho en punto.

El chico analizo la situación, eso de armar cartas era muy problemático; notando que esa chica a veces era el centro de atención de las burlescas actitudes del departamento de decodificados, rogó a Dios que no sean una de sus típicas bromas. Aunque la otra hipótesis, del joven que era mas tímido que ella y que tampoco se presentaría esta noche por no tener agallas de mostrar su rostro. Era muy negativo, pero contando con la buena suerte de la rubia de anteojos.

Sintió lastima por ella, pero así era el mundo. Debía madurar un poco mas.

— Me alegro por ti, Shion— sonrió de medio lado. Para continuar tocando su cabeza como una niña pequeña— Te deseo suerte, eres una gran mujer.

La chica abrió súbitamente los ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa, asintió controlándose por no desmayarse o declararse. Si así era de tierno ahora, en la noche cuando se encontraran desenvolvería al verdadero galán.

Y en menos de lo que pensaron acabaron con esa misión a las seis de la tarde. Suficiente tiempo para organizar su compromiso y estrenar el vestido rojo que lo guardó para una ocasión especial.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

_____— _Esta bien, Tenten iré— dijo sin ganas Temari mirando su reloj a las seis de la tarde.— Esperame dentro de tres horas, cenaremos y me contarás como te pusiste de novia con Neji, por favor no empieces ahora porque sino no puedo ir a bañarme y acomodar mis cosas para marcharme.

— Gracias, Tema— la recién nombrada la vio medio enojada, no le agradaba mucho los apodos de la mayoría de las niñas que le acortaban el nombre— Esta bien, Te-ma-ri— en refunfuño recordó la chica de chongitos— Pero no tardes porque me enojará. ¿Cuando vuelves a tu Aldea?

— Mañana por la mañana, supongo— dijo aflojando los hombros.

Miro a su costado, su guardaespaldas era fiel a sol y a sombra. Ya no le estaba gustando la idea de un guardaespaldas si no fuera Shikamaru, en este momento diría algo como "que problemático las cosas de niñas". Y le dedicaría la risa que era únicamente para él, no como las risas falsas para aparentar.

— Te iras y ni siquiera has visto a Shikamaru. Ese chico es un idiota— dijo Tenten entrando en su casa y se detuvo al ver a su amiga en la puerta con un gesto altanero mirando hacia otro lado.

— Já, como si quisiera ver a ese tonto.— contesóo como si no le importase, aunque le importaba demasiado— Genma, por favor, luego de que venga a la casa de Tenten no necesitaré mas tus servicios.

Él recién nombrado asintió con pocas ganas. No le divertía la idea de dejar de estar con una persona tan agradable a su lado.

_*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

Luego de que Shikamaru terminara sus quehaceres, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el hostal de Temari no se quería distraer con nadie mas que lo llamara. Hasta que apareció Ino, que al principio ignoró pero luego, la perseverancia de la rubia ganó; cuando se paro frente de él, con las manos en las caderas con él rostro fruncido:

— Shikamaru, te hable.— suspiró, su amigo caminaba demasiado rápido y significaba una única cosa, Temari estaba en Konoha— Se que Temari espera, pero tu madre esta buscándote urgente para que la ayudes.

— Ino, no pudiste haberme cubrido— dijo este mirando para todos lados esperando verla.

— Obviamente que trate, pero ella insistió, diciendo: _"Es algo de madre a hijo."_ No puedo luchar contra ello.— Él estaba bastante impaciente por la actitud de no haberla saludado esa mañana, como para pensar en los caprichos de su madre.

Pero cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino la rubia de una coleta lo tomó del chaleco y lo llevaba casi arrastrando hacia Yoshino, que estaría enojada por tardarse tanto. No quería tener que lidiar con su carácter que casi todo Konoha conocía.

— Shika, prometo que terminara lo mas antes posible e iras a ver a Temari, pero para eso necesitas estar vivo. Eso no pasara, si no vas antes con Yoshino.— siguió sin escuchar las suplicas de su amigo que contaba con mala suerte ese día.

¿Por que de todos los problemáticos días de su vida, le tenia que pasar algo como eso el día de hoy?

_______*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

Tsunade estaba desde su oficina, tomando un sake.

Mucho trabajo y se incrementaba cada vez mas. Pero por lo menos contaba conque su ninja preferido a la hora de fastidiar, se la hubiese empeñado para estar con Temari y si no contaba con algo para reírse. No le gustaba ser la mala, pero si él no empezaba a poner entusiasmo en las cosas que le importaba se la ganaría un hombre que este decidido por ir por ella; y en las condiciones que Shikamaru se encontraba, estaba en desventaja.

— Le servirá para madurar— acotó con una sonrisa burlona.

_______*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

Luego de librarse de un ataque repentino de vejez de Yoshino, Shikamaru partió hacia la búsqueda de su amiga de Suna. Fue bastante difícil convencerla de que estaba en la plenitud de su vida y el hecho de que el sea mayor, no significaba que ella estuviera en las puertas de la señora mayor.

Pasó por la calle principal que deba hacia el departamento de Temari, tenia que seguir por la bulliciosa Konoha de un sábado a la noche. Lo que no contó, es pasar por el restaurante donde Shion estaba citada y ver que su cita de las ocho de la noche estaba llegando una hora tarde.

Suspiro, tal y como pensó, la engañaron nuevamente. Sintió lastima de ella y aunque quiso seguir entro al local donde estaba se dirigió a su mesa, caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos; se paró ante ella.

— ¿Que es lo que sucedió, Shion?—

La recién nombrado levanto los ojos llorosos y lo miró detenidamente. Él le estiró un pañuelo que ella tomo al instante, tapándose la cara continuando con su llanto. Él en verdad no entendía a las mujeres, eran tan problemáticas cuando se los proponían.

— Estaba esperándote.— dijo con susurro. Y este se sintió raro, aunque su siguiente movimiento fue sentarse al frente de la niña que lloraba, a veces podía ser exageradamente inocente si se lo proponía.

— ¿Esperándome? ¿De qué hablas?— mientras ella secaba sus lagrimas.

— Se supone que tú eres el que me envió las cartas— Ahora si se sorprendió, ¿Qué era lo que le hacia pensar a ella, que él le enviaba las cartas? Se supone que eran cartas de amor, esa forma de confesarse era bastante molesta. Ademas, nunca le dio hincapié en que su relación podría ir mas allá que una simple amistad.

— No las envié yo.— contestó sin preocupación alguna apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

— ¿Entonces que haces aquí?— preguntó una vez calmada, mirándolo y tratando de escuchar su respuesta sin ponerse colorada o mirarle fijamente los labios.

— Me dirigía hacia un lugar y te vi sentada por la ventana, llorando— dijo sin más, al ver que no hubo contestación, continuó— Pense en que un idiota te rechazo, así que vine a verte. Puede ser problemático, pero no me gusta ver a una chica llorar.— se le calló una lagrima solitaria que el Nara limpió con delicadeza— No llores, por favor.

Ahora entendía él por qué estaba enamorada de él. Su madurez, amabilidad y cortesía; era uno de los tantas cualidades que una chica normal que nunca había trabajado con Shikamaru, entendería. Aunque se haya ilusionado no se daría por vencida con respecto a Shikamaru y si él aun no sentía algo por ella, se esmeraba por ser la suficientemente mujer para el Nara.

Era una nueva meta para ella, lo acompañaría cuando el la necesitara; se complementarían el uno al otro. Serian dos en uno.

— No lloraré mas.— sonrió inocente— Pero quédate a hacerme compañía un rato, por favor.

— Esta bien.— contestó por obligación. Temía que si le llevara la contraria, se pondría sensible de vuelta. Hoy todas las chicas con las que se topaba lo trataban mal como de costumbre; o se ponían a llorar. Suspiro pesadamente— ¿Ya pedistes para comer?

Comería lo mas rápido la acompañaría hasta su casa y si Asuma lo ayudaba desde el mas allá, estaría a las diez en el hostal de Temari.

_______*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

— Genial, vamos— ordenó la kunoichi.

Espero hasta las nueve por si se dignaba a aparecer el miembro del clan Nara, pero lo único que se presentó en su lugar eran los ruidos de los grillos. Si él no era capaz de aparecerse ante ella, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Salio acompañada de su guía caminando por la iluminada noche lleno de personas, mayormente de parejas.

Siguió sumisa en sus pensamientos, observaba los colores maravillosos. Las comidas con familiares, encuentros de amigos... hasta que los vio.

Como riéndose de ella; Shikamaru y Shion muy felices sentados comiendo haciendo gestos como una pareja feliz. Muy feliz. Se sintió la peor estúpida del mundo, ella rogando a los cielos que él se aparezca aunque no hablaran, el verlo solo bastaba para sentirse bien. Y Shikamaru, ¿Qué significaba exactamente ella para él?

Las pistas que se le toparon desde que volvió, le decían que no le importaba en lo absoluto; eso le molestaba en lo mas profundo. Peor que una victoria en su orgullo o una navaja en su pecho.

Ese chico le dolía.

Sin darse cuenta se detuvo y su guía la atrajo al mundo real nuevamente. Estaba parada como una rechazada que iba a llorar, ¿A llorar? Ni ante la muerte lloraría por un vago como él, por favor, era Subaku No Temari.

Con su mentón bien en alto, miro hacia el camino que le correspondía sin vacilar. Ya no miraría mas atrás.

_______*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

El genio de Konoha acompañó a Shion hasta la casa que era cercana al hotel donde se hospedaba Temari. Así que en minutos estaría deleitándose con su kunoichi preferida y sin mas impedimentos estaría todo el tiempo que quedara en Konoha, porque desperdicio todo un día.

Golpeó la puerta una vez. Luego la llamó por su nombre, hasta que corroboro que no se encontraba nadie igual que en todo Konoha en medio de la noche. Muchas opciones le vinieron a la mente, opto por la mas cómoda.

Sentarse a esperar que aparezca.

_______*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

— Tenten llegue. Perdón por retrasarme— habló en tono simpático desde la puerta.

La castaña de chongitos la miró enfadada, dos horas de retraso y su comida fría. Sino fuera una kunoichi amiga, la hubiera mandado a su Aldea de regreso en uno de sus explosivos; venia muy contenta acompañada de su guía.

— Hasta que te dignastes a venir, entra.— abrió grande la puerta y se dibujaba el ambiente cálido de un departamento de una niña, nunca lo hubiera decorado así a su casa— Estas muy contenta, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

— Ahora te cuento, Tenten. Primero déjame despedir a mi guía.— mientras adentraba sin perder la sonrisa miro a Genma a los ojos y sonriéndole habló— Gracias por todo Genma, la pase de maravilla no hace falta que me busques mañana, Tenten me llevara a la entrada. Un placer que me seas de guía.

—El placer fue mio.— mientras correspondía a la reverencia de la kunoichi— Como usted desee, Temari.

Tenten también hizo un gesto de reverencia y cerro la puerta.

Aunque deseo volver a buscarlo.

Porque en el instante en se giró vio a su amiga con una cara completamente diferente a la amable Temari que conocía, era como si estuviera viendo con que se descargaba de la habitación; apretaba sus puños firmemente pero no demostró cambio alguno en su imagen, Tenten la leía bastante bien y temía preguntarle él porque de su cambio repentino pero a la vez no quería ser la que reciba el descargo de la hermana del Kazekage.

— Amiga— habló mientras la veía temblar sin hacer un movimiento, ella tomo coraje— ¿Sucedio algo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Tenten?— giró al verla y con voz sarcástica tomando a un oso de peluche entre las manos— Acabo de ver a Shikamaru con la chica de anteojos, sonriente. ¿Y sabes qué? No sentí nada— agarro del cuello al oso de peluche y tomando con fuerza— Solo unas ganas inmensas de matarlos a ambos.

— Temari a lo mejor has visto mal— temblorosa tomó el oso y la agarro de las manos.

— No vi mal. Los vi sonriendo en el bar principal de Konoha como si quisieran expresar a todos su patético amor. Ese idiota no se dio un segundo de su existencia a saber como estaba, ¡un segundo!.— siguió mirando hacia un punto en el piso como si se apareciera su rostro allí sonriente— Se supone que somos amigos, Tenten.

— No lo culpes, ademas no se que decirte; si Neji me hiciera eso estaría en peor situación que tu. Si tienes algún problema con ello habla, Shikamaru entenderá— se detuvo por un momento analizar lo que acaba de decir y resopló— Retiró lo último dicho, Shikamaru no entiende a las mujeres.

— Te contare un secreto, en el fondo si tengo ganas de felicitarlo pero no me agrada la idea de que alguien mas lo... ya sabes, corrija— siguió medio pensando sus palabras, no quería ser malentendida— ¡Maldicion, no entiendo nada!

— Supongo que te gusta.— se acerco indiscreta hacia Temari que se sonrojo.

— Yo lo llamaría, celos de amiga.— esquivó la rubia colorada, sino detenía allí la charla, vaya a saber que rumbo tomaría.

— Miéntete a ti misma, iré a calentar esa fría comida, ¿Por eso te tardastes tanto?

— No, di vueltas por un rato tratando de cambiar mi humor y considero que estoy mucho mejor— sonrió tal como lo hace Naruto. La joven de chongitos negaba con la cabeza lo testaruda que podía ser Temari sin agregar que agradeció esa vuelta sin sentido porque aguantarla en peor humor que ese, seria mas problemático.

También agradeció a Dios, por no ser Shikamaru en ese momento.

_______*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

El sol del domingo vació hizo su presencia en Konoha. Y Shion, salió como todas las mañanas a buscar su desayuno iluminada por el sol. Esa noche no pudo pegar un ojo por lo feliz que se sintió al estar en ese momento con Shikamaru, eso le daba muchísimas esperanzas. Giró por enfrente de un hotel y vio a un hombre sentado durmiendo, pero su sorpresa fue aun mas intensa cuando pudo ver de quien se trataba.

— Shikamaru— aún en su asombro, logro llamarlo— Oye, Shika...

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shion?— preguntó el recién nombrado que no estaba durmiendo sino esperando.

Esa noche estuvo como un idiota divisando la imagen de Temari aparecer, pero la mañana lo despertaba como un balde con agua fría. Lo mas probable es que se haya ido lo mas pronto posible, él siempre la persuadió para que se quedara mas tiempo; pero esta vez no pudo ser, porque el destino se empeñaba en verlos separados y ya se canso de esa situación. Era bastante desesperante.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí a estas horas?— lo miró como se desperezaba— ¿No me digas que dormistes anoche acá?

— Estuve esperando a alguien que parece que no vendrá— se levantó de un estirón limpiándose la ropa que llevaba— Dime Shion, ¿Qué haces cuando quieres algo pero te da mucha pereza hacerlo? ¿Lo dejas o lo haces?

— Supongo que lo hago sin pensarlo dos veces— contestó mientras este lo miraba con desgana— Aunque una vez que lo intentastes y no pudiste desisto, incluso si no puedo comenzar a poder cumplirlo.

— Que animo me das—

Al verlo con esos ánimos la rubia sintió lastima por él. No le gustaba verlo así.

— Shikamaru, ayer me dijiste que no te gustaba ver llorar a las muchachas. A mi no me gusta verte mal, así que por favor.— se acercó tiernamente a darle una mano amistosa, Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado por lo menos tenia una compañía a su lado y agarró la mano del chico.

Lo que no imaginaron es que alguien los vela y escuchaba desde lejos.

_______*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

Los rayos de sol le dieron en la cara obligándola a levantarse. Tomo un lápiz y un papel y le dejó un tierno recado a su amiga que le deseaba suerte con su novio y que en otra ocasión tomarían y se divertírian mas. Salio a la calle no había un alma que demostrara que no estaba en la Aldea fantasma. Iría a buscar sus pocas cosas y se marcharía.

Cuando giró directo a su departamento, los vio juntos de la mano.

Al principio, se golpeó la cara como si fuera una pesadilla o una mala pasada, pero al darse cuenta que no era así, no sabia como reaccionar. Lo peor es las cosas cursis que se decían, lógicamente lo primero que atinó es a aplaudir comiéndose su orgullo por dentro.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a la parejita feliz de Konoha— habló sarcástica la rubia celosa de la situación. Si "celosa".

—Temari— sonrió Shikamaru ignorando las palabras de la rubia, después de todo las cosas no estaban tan en su contra— Aquí estas aún.

— ¿Quién es ella, Shika-kun?— preguntó Shion con inocencia, lo que hizo que la desconocida tuviera una vena en la frente que estaba a punto de explotar, por el Shika-kun y porque no se soltaban de las manos.

— Si durmieron juntos anoche, que no lo sepa todo el mundo, Nara— habló enojada Temari sin esperar que se movieran de allí se acerco sin mirarlos hacia la entrada de su hotel. Lo único que le faltaba es tener que aguantarlo.

— ¿Qué tonterias dices, Temari?— le reprochó molesto el Nara, no entendía la situación ni tampoco porque Temari le decía _Nara_.

— Que salgas de mi camino— contestó enojada mientras abría la puerta sin mirar atrás, Shikamaru desconcertado— Me voy de Konoha, Adiós.

¿Marcharse? Debía detenerla, pero con lo cabeza dura que podía ser, no sabia como hablarle. Cuando Shion habló.

— Shika-kun, deberíamos irnos. La estamos molestando.—

El vaso repleto ahora estaba hirviendo, nadie le decía a Shikamaru que hacer en su presencia. Podía aguantar las risas tontas, las agarradas de manos pero era el colmo con una niña que no era nadie, ¡Nadie! le dijera a Shikamaru que hacer. Desligó a Shion de Shikamaru tomándolo de la mano y en voz amenazadora dijo:

— Que te quede bien claro, niña. Nadie me aleja de él. El es mi amigo nadie va a quitármelo sin mi consentimiento, ¿Entiendes?— sin preguntar lo metió al hostal cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de si.

_______*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

En Suna, mas específicamente en la oficina del Kazekage, estaba Gaara terminando de firmar algunos documentos que le faltaba, cuando entró por la puerta su alumna y ahora secretaria formal, Matsuri.

— Perdón por interrumpir Kazekage— murmuró la chica entrando, él le dirigió una mirada cálida

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Matsuri?—

— Me gustaría saber cuando vuelve Temari de su misión en Konoha, es que me gustaría que me ayude con algo— él no le respondió al principio porque quería saber que era lo que le contaría a su hermana mayor. Ella lo malinterpretó mal— Lo siento mucho, si pregunte algo que no me corresponde.

— No se trata de eso, no sé cuando vuelve. Es más cuando va a esa Aldea suele quedarse un día mas, así que no te garantizo nada—

— ¿Por qué será? Ella es tan responsable en ese sentido.

Pero Gaara si sabia el por qué, es por eso que nunca se interpuso ante los gustos que se daba su hermana, que no podía encontrarlo en su Aldea.

_______*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

Los dos se quedaron callados, esperando una reacción de alguno de los dos.

Temari colorada se fue hacia la cocina tomando objetos sin ninguno fin, se sentía perdida en su pensamientos, Shikamaru sin saber si era hora de hablarle. La chica no entendía la reacción por impulso que tuvo y enfrentarse al Nara era lo peor que tenia que hacer.

— ¿Que fue lo de recién, Temari?— cuestionó con ceja levantada. Ella no contesto, entonces la tomó del brazo deteniéndola, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente— Contesta Temari.

Ella se fundió en sus ojos negros y sintió miedo de que supiera de sus sentimientos, que obviamente no eran correspondidos. Pero debía contestarle, después de todo era un genio y mentirle no era una opción.

— Es que... me molestó que no te hayas dado un tiempo en el día de ayer para venir a saludarme—

Él por primera vez la vio sonrojada, y mostrándose tan infantil. Muy extraño en ella, como si se mostrara insegura.

— ¿Te hizo algo Genma? ¿Por eso estas así?— preguntó sin soltarle el brazo pero tomándola ligeramente, pero quería saber la respuesta.

— No, él se comportó como todo un buen chico.— recordó lo dicho por Tsunade, _el hecho de que no acepto ser mas tu guía, _y de paso iba a satisfacer su curiosidad— ¿Por qué no quisiste ser mi guía, idiota? Sabes me hiciste sentir mal al pensar que te incomodaba.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he dicho eso.— liberó su brazo y se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraba cerca— Lo que pasa es que Tsunade anda medio enojada conmigo y supongo que para fastidiarme, dijo una mentira como aquella.

— Si no eras mi guía podías darte tiempo para saludarme, al menos— sentandose al frente de él. Y él se notaba cansado por quedarse despierto toda la noche en un incomodo lugar.

— Eso es lo que pensé, pero me mando a una misión termine lo mas antes que pude y la problemática de mi mamá lo detuvo. Luego de escaparme de ella, me dirijo hasta aquí y a Shion la dejaron plantada en una cena y me sentí mal por ella, entonces le hice compañía.— Temari se sorprendió y por la perfecta explicación que le daba, empezando a encajar las piezas.— Por ultimo, llegue a tu hotel y no estabas, así que pensé en esperarte en la puerta y Shion pasaba por ahí y llegaste.

— Vaya, que tonta— se sintió completamente feliz y una sonrisa, que no disimulo, como las dirigidas únicamente para él.

— ¿Y por qué tan feliz de repente?— pregunto él sonriendo al verla tan feliz, valió la pena quedarse esperando por ella. Pero ella seguía dentro de sus pensamientos.— Ah, casi me olvido. ¿Qué fue esa escena de recién?

— Nada de que preocuparse, sólo estaba un poquito celosa, eso es todo— le dijo sonriente como si le dijera algo trivial pero él se sentía mas confundido aún.

¿Temari celosa por él? ¿Y encima que lo admita? De todas las chicas la que menos entendía era a ella, creía conocerla igual que a los demás, pero cada acción lo dejaba perplejo. Ella se levantó, sin quitar esa sonrisa:

— Salgamos a pasear, que él sol salió—

— ¿No te estabas marchando?— preguntó, levantándose pesadamente siguiendo sus pasos.

— Cambio de planes, hoy es domingo día libre de un ninja.— estaba por abrir la puerta del frente cuando se detuvo y volvió para buscar otra salida, mira si tenia que pasar mas bochornos si seguía allí Shion, así que abrió la ventana— Salgamos por aquí.

Shikamaru le estaba por recordar que existía las puertas, pero esa mujer nunca escucha, si se detuviera un momento, seria capaz de decirle a cerca de sus sentimientos. Pero aún no era el momento.

Quería disfrutarla como amiga un poco más.

_______*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -__*• - _ -•**• - __

___________Jojojó, Feliz Navidad!(?) Es un regalo para las Shikatemienses fieles. Ya que no estuve hace mucho, pero estoy por estrenar un nuevo fic que va a ser largo pero ya tengo diez capítulos hechos, así que actualizaré seguido, una vez conforme lo subire, no se preocupen.  
_

___________¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Es divertida Temari celosa, no?  
_

___________¿Una continuacion, verdad? Entonces...  
_

**Rewiens?**___________  
_


End file.
